1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product mounting mechanism and more particularly to a base apparatus that allows for adjustment of the degree of tilt and swivel of a cathode ray tube terminal or similar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing use of video display terminals, display units and similar products in the work place has made it essential to make the devices more convenient and comfortable for the worker. Ergonomic studies have shown that properly oriented office equipment increases the productivity and reduces the fatigue of the workers using the equipment. This has led to a demand for display device accessories for allowing forward and backward tilt to minimize the glare from various light sources and side to side swivel to create an optimum viewing angle.
A variety of solutions have been developed to the tilt/swivel problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,387 to Sweere provides a tilt and swivel capability by rotatably mounting a crosspiece in the base and attaching a mounting plate designed to tilt about the crosspiece. The mounting plate frictionally engages the crosspiece and allows the operator to adjust both the tilt and swivel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,173 to Volka et al. illustrates a display base that employs rocker legs on the bottom of the device providing forward and backward tilt. The rocker legs are received in a slotted base which provides the frictional support to lock the display into position. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,033 discloses a tilt swivel base where a concave member is attached to the display unit while the base has a convex surface to receive the concave portion of the display. Friction between the concave and convex surface allows for the adjustment of the display. Swiveling of the display unit is accomplished by turning the base within a second base support.
Mounting mechanisms described in the prior art are typically comprised of complex mechanical parts and must be carefully assembled and maintained in order to provide the desired function. In addition, the complexity increases the cost of the adjustable base. A second problem of vertical displacement has developed as video display terminals have increased in size. While a tilt/swivel support and base that vertically displaces a monitor several inches from the work surface is acceptable when a small 11 or 13 inch monitor is being used, the increased use of larger 19 inch and 23 inch monitors in engineering and publishing application has rendered this displacement unacceptable. Large monitors require support bases with minimal vertical displacement.